Batgirl Rises
by jforever764
Summary: In the future the Justice League dies all because of the new Robin. The only way to stop this is for her to go into the future and train to be the new batgirl, but the Justice League isn't sure if they can trust this young teen even if she is Batman and Wonder Woman's daughter. Will she fail and have to watch the JL die again? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

JL Fanfiction story 1 chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Universe Characters or Ideas**

**So this is my first fanfiction, so please bear with me people. Please inform me if you think any characters are OOC. And just to clear this up the whole time line where this happens is when Dick Greyson left Batman and he was "robin list" and this happens before Starcross the movie, just so you know. And yes I named batgirl after me because when I was 8 I told myself that I would apart of Justice League? So yeah.**

GOTHAM IN THE FUTURE

A cold wind howled through the bat cave, Joan Martha Wayne also known as the new Robin was lying unconscious over a fallen piece of batman's monitor. She slowly started to gain consciousness as she looked around at the mess she made which had killed many. Gripped in her hands was her belt, as she raised her arm a strong stabbing pain filled her body; she ignored it though clipped back on her belt.

Her eyes turned to a picture she wished she would have never seen. The original seven laid on the ground surround by a pool of blood half of them being covered by the screen from batman's computer. They all seemed dead. Joan jumped down from the piece of scrap metal she was one and ran to the seven in a speed that would have impressed The Flash.

"Mom! Dad!" she yelled as she came to batman and wonder woman. She pulled her dead parents out of the rumble; they were defiantly dead. "No!" She knelt down next to her parents and did something she hasn't done in ten years; she started to cry. She quickly wiped away the tear, and got up her eyes filled with anger.

Joan raced to the other heroes; all dead, except one who was struggling to live, it was flash. "Robin," flashed gasped.

"Yeah flash." She said in a tone similar to her fathers.

"You know why this happened don't you," he said turning to her.

"Yes," she whispers trying not to look at the fallen hero.

"You have to fix this, you know what to do."

"I do."

"Go," he said. As Robin started to race off he stopped her. "Take something from all of us because we may not believe you."

She turned to the flash and nodded. She took Flash's cowl off his head and looked to him. "Good bye Wally." Right as she said that the Flash took his final smile, and died.

Joan raced to the other members. She gathered an artifact from each one of them. Suddenly her communicator started to go off and she heard the faint voice of Superboy saying, "We are in the watch tower, we fought off as many as we could. Are you alright?' Her communicator than died on her. She took it out of her ear and put it into a capsule in her belt.

She knew what she must do. She grabbed a black bag and put the artifacts into it. She than slipped a grey sweat shirt over herself to hide her torn costume and her masked face. Robin looked back at the bat cave and realized she was missing one thing, her true self. The glass holding the batgirl suit was smashed open, although the black leotard, fully armed belt, yellow and black shoes, and grey gloves and cape were unharmed. Joan quickly grabbed the suit and put it in her bag.

The old time machine belt her dad had was gripped in her hands. She turned the dial, pressed it down, and jumped into the bomb tube which would take her to her destiny.

**I know this is a really weak chapter so yeah bear with me. And please review; reviews are an author's best friend. If you guys like it I'm thinking about making it into a series. Yeah I'll keep updating if you keep reviewing: P**


	2. DESTINY AWAITS

**Disclaimer: I don't own any DC comics characters all rights belong to DC Comics **

**Ok so thank everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate all of you guys who reviewed and I promise this will be longer and have more explanation. The prologue wasn't supposed to tell you how she killed the justice league just so you know. You'll find that out piece by piece. Thank you all for the support and I plan on making long chapters from now on. Keep reviewing! **

IN THE PRESENT

Batman stood brooding over the key pad of the watch tower's monitor glaring at how Flash was doing on his solo mission in Panama. "I'm going to need GL to pick me up soon!" Flash yelled into his comlink. Batman gave a slight nod to Green Lantern, who hurried to the hanger, and took off. Batman then went over the criminal records, one by one, looking at the status of each villain.

"I see Grundy has escaped again" said a voice behind the brooding Batman. Batman quickly turned around to see Wonder Woman standing behind him smiling. "So should we go stop him?"

"What's the point he's just going to be used, than put in jail with another guy by us" Batman said turning back to the monitor.

"Well that's a great way of looking at things," Wonder Woman replied sarcastically.

Before Batman could reply, Flash sped in and stood next to Batman. "Hey Bats, don't need to check the monitor anymore cause I'm here!"

"That's not what I'm looking at," Batman replied pointing to a part of the monitor. The monitor showed a large power source coming close to the watch tower.

"What is that?" Flash asked staring at the monitor.

"From what I can tell it's a boom tube," Batman replied quickly typing things into the computer.

The rest of the seven hurried in. "Hera! It's coming right at us!" Wonder Woman said.

"Then we better be ready to fight whatever comes out," Superman said firmly as the boom tube started to open behind them.

Hawkgirl clenched onto her mace ready to fight whatever comes out. The tube slowly became full and out walked a teen who couldn't be more than 13, but was pretty tall about 5 foot 5, her face was covered by the hood of her hoodie the only thing you could see was her green tights and black boots. Flash started to laugh as he saw the girl, "She's just a kid!"

Suddenly a baterang came hurling towards Flash. Flash quickly moved out of the way and picked up the baterang while it was in the air. The baterang started to blink red and make a high pitch sound before Flash knew it the baterang exploded throwing him backwards. "Kid or not I'm taking her down!" Flash yelled as he got up.

"I'm fine with that," Hawkgirl said with a smile. Hawkgirl flew up and came striking towards the girl, her mace was electrified. The first swing she did the girl barely dodged it. Hawkgirl came and swung again this time the girl jumped up activated mini rockets on her shoes. She then took out a net and smoke bomb. She threw the smoke bomb down and threw the net at hawkgirl, it was a perfect hit. Underneath her hood the girl smiled.

"Here I know what to do," Green Lantern said activating a green glow around his body. GL flew up and tried to capture her in a green box. The girl took out a yellow smoke bomb and covered GL in it; then she threw an electric baterang at the fallen Green Lantern. Before she had the chance to take off, Superman came striking at her and holding her against the wall. "I don't think you're going to beat me," Superman said, "Now why don't you tell us-"

The girl smiled and took kryptonite out of her glove and put it against Superman. "How bout I don't." she said pushing the kryptonite at Superman until he fell.

"I'm going to stop this!" Wonder Woman said. She flew up to the same height as the girl and hit her against the wall while her back was turning. The girl not knowing what happened was barely conscious; she lifted herself up a little and saw the face of someone she knew and loved. "Mom-"she croaked and then passed out. Her rockets on the bottom of her shoes where designed to turn off when she is not giving any movements, so like her they turned off, too. Wonder Woman became surprised as she heard what the girl said, so surprised that she dropped the girl from her grip. As she notice her fall she yelled, "Flash the girl!" but it was too late the girl was already on the ground.

The two fallen heroes had just recovered from their wounds and got up. "Who is she?" batman asked looking at the others.

"She called me her mom" Wonder Woman replied.

"You probably just look like her mom," Batman said.

"Well I for one think we should take her to the medical bay and then we can uhh you know J'onn your thing," Superman said picking up the girl. J'onn nodded in to show he understands.

At the medical bay the girl was still unconscious. The original seven were still wondering how she got here and who she was. "Most of her injuries were not caused by us; the only thing she got from us was a concussion." J'onn said.

"Can't you go into her mind now?" Flash asked.

"I could, but it could damage her mind more, but either way if she was awake I could damage it." J'onn said. His eyes turned yellow and he put his hands on the girls head. "She is Robin, and-" J'onn stepped away. "That's all she let me know. I can't see anymore."

"Oh so she's like Bats, you know she hates anyone knowing anything about them," Flash joked.

Now what do you expect batman did? He did what he does best at THE BATSTARE! "Hey Batman," Superman said stopping his stare, "wasn't Robin your sidekick."

"Yes, but how are we sure she is a real robin. For all we know she's probably just a fake." Batman said staring directly at Superman.

"Well you could just take her sweatshirt off?" Wonder Woman asked.

"You know I have to agree with the princess," Green Lantern said, "If we could prove it's the right costume; we could solve part of our puzzle."

Wonder Woman started to reach to pull the hoodie off when a hand flew up and stopped her. "Don't even think about it!" Robin said. Robin started to get up and moaned from the pain. As she got up her hood fell off reveling her fair skin, her light freckle across her nose, her black robin mask, and her dark brown hair which was cut so her side sweep bangs covered one of her masked eyes.

She took off her hoodie herself revealing the costume all robins wear. The red tank top with the yellow stitching, and big yellow R in a black circle, green sleeves connecting to the red tank top, green gloves and tights, black boots, and a black and yellow cape. The only thing about the one she was wearing was that it was torn and mangled looking, revealing her red flesh.

Flash (who had left the room to get more food) came back with a black bag. "Hey guys look what I found!" he said showing the bag.

Batman quickly snatched the bag from him and went through the contents with the rest of the group. Inside he pulled out a cracked Green Lantern ring, a ripped Flash cowl, a broken mace, a utility belt just like his own, a burnt piece of a golden lasso and a broken tiara, a red rock, and a complete batgirl costume. He turned to everyone, "We can't be sure these are our we'll talk about this later, but for now," batman then turned to Robin who was struggling from pain, "Where did you get this?"

**Ok so yeah this is my second chapter it was over 1,300 words ;) Please keep reviewing and PM me or email me if you have any ideas for the plot and such. PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING! REVIEWS ARE LIKE AN AUTHORS BF! OK but hopefully Ill have more muse soon because I'm getting my complete season 1 of Justice League tomorrow and I got Justice League high tops so yeah! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. SHOULD SHE STAY OR SHOULD SHE GO

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS I APPRCIATE THEM A LOT PLEASE TELL WHAT YOU THINK OF HOW THE PLOT IS GOING AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO ASK! OK SO I KNOW YOU GUYS ALREADY KNOW THAT SHES A ROBIN AND YOU KNOW SHE CAME TO CHANGE THE FUTURE, BUT PLEASE REMEMBER THE JUSTICE LEAGUE DOES NOT KNOW THAT. AS SHE WILL TELL HER COMPLETE STORY TO THE JUSTICE LEAGUE MORE AND MORE TO THE PLOT WILL COME OUT. IT'S KINDA LIKE A MYSTERY. SO YEAH HAPPY READING!**

"Where did you get these?" Batman demanded turning to the girl, who had been trying to hack into the watch tower system using her holographic computer inside the side of her glove. She turned her head up and saw batman brooding over her.

"Uhhhh," she began. She then sighed and looked at the group, "I'm not from this time period. I'm from the future; I'm also the daughter of Wonder Woman and Batman here. You see in my future you guys all die because of my dumb mistake. I'm here to change the future by getting the training I need," Robin pointed to the bag, "inside that is the proof I'm from there."

When batman heard about the daughter thing her became wide eyed. Then demanded, "Why do you have the batgirl suit?"

"Well part of you guys dying was your own fault. You see when I was born the gods told you guys I had the spirit of the bat in me and only a little bit of robin. You guys listened, but after I turned ten you guys decided my robin term ending is going to be delayed at bit."

"How long have you been a Robin?" Wonder Woman asked looking at her daughter.

"I first started assisting the dark knight at age 5 with you know washing the batmobile. Grunt work. I started being a Robin at 7, and now I'm 13 and I'm supposed to be a batgirl, but someone," she turned to Batman, "thought being a Robin for the rest of my life was good."

"What can we possibly do to help you?" Green Lantern asked.

"Well, I need training I guess I have semi super powers, and I never really learned the superhero policy, or basically anything at all that isn't grunt work."

"What could a teenage girl do to destroy us?" Hawkgirl asked holding on to her mace.

"The gods punished you by not fulfilling the spirit of the bat in me by making me go rouge, and when I snapped out of it I realize I had helped some people with certain things and I tried fighting them, but I barely hurt them what so ever." Robin said.

Batman did a batglare at her, "I still don't think we should trust you." Suddenly a robotic voice that sounded like it was coming from her glove said, "SYSTEM OVERRIGHTED" Now batman really did a batglare to her, "You over righted the system?"

Robin shrugged, "Well yeah, it was pretty simple I mean it was like a low tech version of the bat cave's system."

Batman looked at the rest of the group and they gave a slight nod. "Fine you can say," he started staring at the girl, "Your training starts now you have monitor duty." He threw her utility belt at her then turned to Flash, "Flash you go with her, the rest of you the conference room now."

Flash was about to protest, but saw the look on batman's face and decided not to. He raced into the monitor room while Robin followed behind him. Flash took a seat down and started to relax he then turned to Robin who was typing things into the computer. "So what are you doing?" Flash asked looking at the girl.

"I'm trying to if I can fix the time machine belt, it kind of blew up on me on my way here so far its unfixable and I'll have to wait until 2 years from now when GL, Batman, and Wonder Woman accidently go to the future." She said, her body was covered by her cape like her dad sometimes does. There was an awkward silence then she began, "You know Wally you remind me of your son and my friend."

Flash almost jumped out of his seat, "What? Wait who's Wally?"

"I know who you are and so does my dad, your son is Will West. He goes by Kid Flash, but all of the actual JL members don't call us JLL member by our hero names they call us nicknames, like I'm little birdie and Will's hot shot."

"What's JLL?" Flash asked getting more interested in the girl.

Robin typed some more things into the computer, "Justice Little League, it's a terrible name. Since everyone tells you guys your name sounds like a ball team they call us the Justice Little League, and they make us feel like we are like 7 and we are seven and we are not capable of anything but grunt work!" she was now pounding the keys into the computer.

"Yeah I know how that feels," Flash said.

In the conference room six of the seven sat around the table. "I don't trust the girl," batman said.

"Well if what she said is true she's my daughter and yours too batman." Wonder Woman said.

"I can't read her mind," J'onn added.

"Probably has the same tech in her mask that I have in my cowl, except hers is lined in lead," Batman said.

"She's just a kid without a home right now and I think everyone here knows how that feels, I think we should keep her," Hawk girl said.

"Fine she'll stay then, but I think we should see what she can do fighting wise, so Diana, Superman, and I will put her in the stimulator and see how well she can fight," Batman said as he started to leave to get the girl.

**SO YEAH HERES MY STORY I KNOW IT'S A PRETTY BAD CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE A LOT BETTER. PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO PM IF YOU THINK I SHOULD ADD SOMETHING TO THE PLOT. **


	4. Lets See what she can do

**Hello my people of the internet! It is I, Joan and I am back. I had a major case of writers block, but I now am inspired. I will be putting up a new JL fanfic soon along with this one so look out for that, and I am having a contest. The person who writes the best review gets a one shot of their choice written by me! Any character the only jist is it has to be under the Justice League genre. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything yet… But one day I will buy the batfamily rights and become batgirl!... One day…**

Robin leaned back on her chair and glanced at Flash who was drinking his sixth ice coffee. It had been twenty minutes since moniter duty started and nothing had happened yet. "Is this all you do during moniter duty?" Robin asked sitting up from her chair.

"Well yeah pretty much," Flash said taking a sip from his drink, "the only person who probably enjoys it is Bats cause you know he well hates people. I'm not sure if he hates people in the future, but yeah."

Robin looked to the ground, "Believe me he hates a lot of people in the future." After she said this she did a glare similar to her fathers at Flash.

"If it makes you feel better he hates me, too." Flash said with a smile.

Before Robin could reply Hawk Girl flew in. She came to a stop at the ground; Robin noticed she was holding her mace in one of her hands. "We need you now." Hawkgirl said.

Robin nodded back and got up following Hawk Girl.

IN THE TRAINING ROOM

The original seven stood in the operating room of the training room. "Ok," Superman started, "your first task is too see what level you are in fighting we are going to turn the room on which will show life like holograms. Are you ready?"

Robin called up to the Justice League in the room above her, "Yeah, who am I going to get first? Joker, Mirror Master, Cheetah, Shadow-" Before she could keep rambling on the room suddenly changed to an ally. Suddenly a man ran into the ally with a purse.

Robin looked up and did a "bat glare" up to the group and mouthed "really?" "Ok lets get this over with," she sighed as she backflipped over the guy grabbing the purse as she came over him.

"Oh look the little birdie does know how to do something," the man said taking out a gun and shooting at her, she ducked right before it hit her head. "You should just run home to your daddy, I mean this is an adults job not a little bird's."

Robin felt her anger build up in her and before she knew it she threw a baterang at him that not only knocked the gun out of his hand but shocked him. She ran to the guy and clothes pinned him on the wall, "Never underestimate me!" she growled dropping the man, "now stay out of my city" she said brodding over him with her own batglare.

In the operation room Flash looked to Batman and gave a smile, "Well now we know she's definatly related to you."

Wonder Woman broke in before Batman could make a comment, "Well she was most likely trained by the future Batman, but what worries me is the amount of Amazon she has in her, after all she does have Amazoian rage."

"Wonder Woman's right," Superman said, "Lets call her up and take her seperatly to see what she can do. Flash you can speed, Hawk Girl you can see flight, Batman can check her weaponry skills, Wonder Woman see how much Amazon she does have in her, J'onn you can see if you can go into her mind again without her mask on, John can test stragey, and I'll do strength."

The group nodded in agreement. "Wait," Flash said, "Why wont she take off her mask? I mean she's from the future so it won't matter."

"It is because her mask makes her feel safe," J'onn said in his deep voice.

"Also," Batman started to add, "she could look a lot like me there fore giving away my secret identity."

Superman pressed down the intercom so Robin could hear him, "Robin stay down there, we are all going to take you one on one. Starting with…"

**Oh cliffhanger. Well for you guys write down who I should make her start with just add in your comment who you think. Also I would like to thank my friend Ceaser (Sorry if I spelled that wrong) who is an amazing author! **


	5. Time to step up

**OK hey people! I have made most of the scenes inbetween tehe character and if you were wondering batman is last to work with Joan because I made a very intense scene that reveals a lot of her past. I have also finished the major part of the plot thanks to C. aka Cesar. Please read his story New Beginnings! **

**DISCALIMER: I don't own the justice league…YET!**

"Hawkgirl you go down there and start with her," Batman said.

Hawkgirl gave a slight nod of her head and flew down to meet up with the girl.

"The rest of you will be with me. We need to talk." As Batman said this he narrowed his eyes on the Flash. Flash became wided eyed, but before he could say anything John looked at him and shook his head making Flash realize it would be stupid to talk.

Hawkgirl came down next to Robin who was leaned against a wall. Hawkgirl gripped onto her mace and got it fired up, "You ready to fly for me little bird?" she said it a friendly yet fierce matter.

"Yeah, but only if you think you can handle my speed," Robin said with a smerk back at Hawkgirl.

Hawkgirl smiled, "Ok then but one thing you take off your shoes." Robin sighed and was about to refuse but then saw the mace come closer. Robin bent down and took off her black and yellow strapped knee high boots. She shoved them into Hawkgirl's chest.

"You happy now?" Robin said with a growl. There was more in those shoes then rockets, and she didn't want Hawkgirl to find out what was truly in them. "Can we start now?" She said in a demanding tone similar to her fathers.

"Ok you start up there," Hawkgirl said with a devilish smile pointed to a high ledge about a hundred fifty plus feet above them.

Robin started to mutter as she reached into her belt and pulled out a grappling hock. She gripped the grappling hook and aimed it to the top, then let go of a part of it to send the hook and her flying up. Hawkgirl flew to the top.

Robin stood at the ledge. "Wait," she began, "What happens if I cant really-" suddenly she felt a sharp hit to her back and was falling from the ledge. She reached down to find another grappling hook only to realize hawkgirl took it. She looked up and saw Hawkgirl dangling it above her, giving a devilish smile, and starting to swing her mace at it. Anger filled young Robin's body she couldn't handle it anymore. "NOBODY MESSES WITH ME!"she yelled in rage racing up to the ledge at an impressive speed.

Robin grabbed onto her belt and landed onto the ledge. "That's better."

"So you can fly," Hawkgirl said grinning.

Robin sat down on the ledge. "Yeah, but not very well."

"What do you mean you were flying like Flash if he could fly." Hawkgirl said sitting down next to her.

"I barely fly, to tell the truth. When I'm mad though or see something I care about I can just jet up. I mean I'm pretty fast, I'm just fast enough I cant vibrate myself through solid surfaces." She said with a sigh.

"I thought you cared about Gotham and fighting crime."

"I don't know what I care about, but they day you all died…" Robin said trailing off.

"If you're really from the future you know why I'm here don't you." Hawkgirl said as she took off her helmet for the first time when she was on Earth.

"Yes, I do. I know a lot so much that if someone from this time learned my knowledge they could certainly die from it." Robin said.

"What is Batman and Wonder Woman like in the future?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Well, I don't think they ever really loved me. I'm like a soldier to them I get trained the second I can walk. I've been cleaning the batmobile and polishing baterangs since I was five."

Hawkgirl looked at the girl and felt empathy. She remembered the day she was taken from her parents to become a soldier. Before she could comfort her she felt a beep in her ear, it was her comlink.

"My times up with you," Hawkgirl said putting her helment back on. Robin gave a slight nod and started putting back on her shoes. "Flash's coming next."

Robin jumped down from the ledge. As hawkgirl flew off she looked back at Robin she then turned back and flied away.

SAME TIME AT THE CONFRENCE ROOM

"So Flash what did you find out?" Batman demanded.

"What do you mean find out?" Flash asked sitting up in his seat.

"What did you find out about the girl?" Batman growled.

"Oh yeah Robin, well I found out that we all have kids" Flash said awkwardly.

"Did she tell you anything important?" Batman asked again starting to lose his patience.

"I found out it may take her three years to go back home to her time period because apparently she has to wait until you guys go find something that she needs to go home with which happens three years from now." Flash said, "she also told me there is a way she can contact her group at her time yet not travel there."

"THREE YEARS?!" Batman yelled hitting the table.

"Well I for one think it would be great to get to know our daughter," Diana said.

"Yeah because from the looks of it she doesn't seem to like any of us," John said looking at them.

"Hey bats didn't you just lose a Robin? She could be your new one!" Flash said giving a smile that basically said "please don't hurt me."

"But she wants to be a batgirl." J'onn stated clearly.

"She can be a batgirl back in her time, but not now!" Batman growled.

Suddenly the group started to argue to each other. "No," a voice said. The group looked up and saw hawkgirl just coming into the room, "she wants to have a family."

**Ok so that was this chapter, and just so you know I'll be starting a new story soonish and a series of one shots. And remember reviews are my best friend **


	6. A bat in Central

**Ok I have over 1,500 views on my fanfic total and I'm super excited! This chapter is the longest one I made so far, and just so you know in the later chapters the main plot idea was From C. so please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own the Justice League but I wish I did**

Hawkgirl sat down in her seat, "We aren't going to get anywhere by fighting."

"Hawk girl's right" Wonder Woman said turning to batman, "Flash should probably go and spend his time with her now."

"Already on it," Flash said as he ran out.

Robin leaned back against the wall and activated her portable holographic computer which is built into her glove. She pressed a file which showed pictures of her friends in the JLL. Robin sighed and scrolled through the pictures. I was such a jerk she thought as she looked at a picture of her soaking wet from a prank Kid Flash and Superboy would be fun to try on her; she flipped to the next picture where she saw her whole group, War Hawk, Superboy, Kid Flash, Martian Manhunter Jr, and herself.

"You really miss them don't you," said a voice from behind Robin. She jumped up and turned around only to see the Scarlet Speedster over her shoulder.

"I guess it's that obvious," she sighed looking at picture. She pointed to a ginger boy wearing a cowl that only covered his eye area and had open eye holes, "that's Willy West your son."

"Oh so that's the sexy beast that's my son," Flash said with a smile. He saw her non emotional face and gave her a rubbed her hair, "hey don't get yourself down I'm here to be your fun guide. Just one question how fast can you run?"

Robin looked up at him, "I don't know 100 miles an hour why?" Flash stared wide eyed at her, "I gift from the gods." She explained.

"Wait here." Flash sped off than came back in a matter of seconds in his hand was a pile of clothes, "Put these on, and don't ask why." He said with a smile. Robin shrugged and ran to her room; she was given the smallest room in the watchtower which was equivalent to the size of a closet. Good thing I know the overwrite code she thought as she punched in a bunch of numbers into a key pad lock. The room suddenly opened to a bigger one fully equipped with gadgets, technology, and a living area.

As she put the last piece of the outfit on the mask with open eye holes she felt her anger rage. "Flash!" she yelled as she ran back into the training room, "Why am I wearing your old Kid Flash outfit?!"

Flash just smiled and looked at her, "I'm glad it fits but you aren't wearing the full thing." It was true Robin wasn't wearing the full outfit. She did have on the white body suit with short sleeve sleeves and pants, red lightning bolts were just above the arm and leg openings, and four red lightning bolts met in the middle at the yellow Flash symbol. The gloves were also red and had finger openings, the mask itself was white with yellow lighting bolts at the side, red goggles were positioned above the mask. Then she wore her yellow utility belt, her own black and yellow strapped shoes, and red spandex.

"So what am I going to do tonight look like a fool while running around this track," Robin asked sarcastically.

"No, but be glad I gave you the outfit that didn't have blood and puke on it," Flash said. "Today I'm showing you central city as my side kick. Besides you need some time off to be a kid."

"Not my thing," she growled, "and besides if anyone reconizes who I'm related to by my eyes my dad's secret identity will be a give away and if that happens so will yours."

"Easy kid besides I don't think Bats is going to have stormy green eyes," Flash laughed, "Besides we will be in Central not Gotham."

"Alright than, but if we are going to do this and not get caught we have to do this right," Joan said as she pulled a tracking beacon of Flash's costume and got her own out of her belt. She then put next to her portable computer from her belt, it than scanned it and scanned the room.

"What did you do?!" Flash asked as he saw her do this.

"I'm overwriting the security cameras and our tracking beacons so if Bats looks it will look like we are running in here," Joan said with a smirk.

"Ok, but one question."

"Yeah"

"Do you know how to fly the Javlin?"

"Of course," Robin replied, "wait please don't tell me."

"That's right!" Flash said with a smile "I have no idea how to fly it."

As they boarded the Javlin Joan put a hologram of it underneath it soon the two were in Central City.

"So this is what Central looks like when its not in distress," Robin said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but we haven't even gotten started yet!" Flash replied as he grabbed the young hero and sped off with her.

The two passed a highway filled with cars that were all at a stop; Flash slowed down and came to the windows of one of the drivers. "Hello Flash I see you got yourself a new intern!"

"Yeah!" Flash replied cheerfully, "but she's only here on a visit." Flash elbowed Joan in the stomach who as two destracted in her own thoughts.

Joan's thoughts

I was eight when I asked the question. I remember the day like it was yesterday. I had came up to my father during the day while he was in the cave right after a mission. I was still small and didn't know what I should or shouldn't ask. "Daddy," I remember asking "Why do we fight? Why cant we go out in the day like Flash and Kid Flash do just for fun?"

My dad just stared at me he then frowned and started to yell, "WHY DO WE FIGHT?! WHY DO WE FIGHT?! WE FIGHT BECAUSE THERE ARE PEOPLE OUT THERE THAT KILL! THIS JOB IS NOT TO HAVE "FUN" ITS TO SAVE LIFES! I DON'T CARE WHAT WALLY DOES WITH HIS SON! THIS IS WHY WE FIGHT!" At that moment he started to hurt me throwing baterangs at me and hitting me. He then throw me against the wall and played something from the past for me the death of his parents; he played it for me over and over and over and over again until I couldn't take it.

END OF JOANS THOUGHTS

Suddenly Joan felt Flash elbow smash into her gut, she broke out of her thoughts and looked at the smiling man in front of her, "Oh, uhh hi." She said awkwardly.

The man laughed and talked for a little bit then the light turned green and he drove away. The two speedsters ran to a state park and central. Flash knew something was troubling the young teen.

"Hey kid what's wrong?" Flash asked as he rubbed the girls hair.

"My life," she replied grimly, "in the future my parents don't care about me; my father once abused me for asking a simple question. My childhood was wasted, my mother would help "train me to become the perfect warrior" only acting like my mother when she felt like it."

"I know how that feels kid." Flash replied, "When I was younger my mother died and my father started to abuse me to no reason, I lived with my aunt and uncle for a while, that's when I was Kid Flash, but my uncle died and I became the Flash at around sixteen. I cover all of it up with my immaturity, but in my defense I'm only 19! Just enjoy your friends, it doesn't matter how you treat them they know you're their friend." Flash then smiled. "We better get back to the watch tower before Bats goes crazy!"

On the watch tower

"Batman," J'onn said firmly, "I can read her thoughts now."

"If you can read her thoughts that means-" Batman said.

"Her mask is off!" Superman said finishing the sentence.

"But why would she have her mask off?" Batman pondered as he typed stuff into the computer, "If you see here those to dots are them and it looks like they are just running around the training room…"

"But we can't be sure that is what they are really doing," J'onn said, "the girl has future technology."

"Track her down!" Batman growled.

"She is flying the Javlin to the watchtower, Flash is with her, she is coming from Central City, and she is dressed like the Kid Flash."

"That idoit!" Batman yelled as he stormed off to the landing bay.

"I lost conection with her mind," J'onn stated through his comlink to batman.

The Javlin had just landed. "You know," Robin who was now back in her Robin costume said, "we should do this again."

"Yeah!" said Flash, "and you can keep the outfit."

The two stepped out of the Javlin proud that their plan had worked , only for them to see a ticked off Bat in front of them.

"We need to talk," batman growled at his daughter, "NOW!"

** Yeah longest chapter I have ever written. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter cause I love the batclan and the Flash, so this was just a field day for me. The new update should be in the next three days **


	7. THE ROBIN AND THE ROBIN

**Ok I feel like such a jerk for not updating the day I promised. Anyways I am introducing Dick Grayson in this chapter, (in this he is fifteen and just became night wing) so anyway school is starting on Monday so updates will become once a week! Also, I have become addicted to InstaLeague (which is DC comics roleplay on Instagram) yeah my character is Irey West… **

**DISCLAIMER: Justice League does not belong to me**

"Where were you?" Batman growled looking at both his daughter and the speedster.

"I was showing the kid how to fly the Javolin," Flash said with a fake smile.

"There are two things wrong with that, the first one is you don't know how to fly the Javolin, and the second is why would she be wearing your old KF costume?" Batman said.

"Uhhhh…You know what got to run!" Flash said as he ran out of the room leaving the two Waynes alone.

Batman slowly started walking to his daughter, "What were you doing?" He asked again angrily.

"Doing what I never go to do when I grew up," Robin said at her father as she reached into her belt to grab a batarang just in case.

"And what is that?! Running around Central like an idiot," Batman yelled grabbing a batarang of his own.

"No," Robin said as she disappeared into the darkness, "having fun."

"Fighting crime isn't supposed to be fun," Batman said scanning the room for his daughter.

"Yeah and that's all I did when I was younger," Robin said as she jumped down behind her father releasing her batarang.

Her father simply stepped out of the way, "you know why we do this? Do you want that to happen again?!" he said throwing his own.

Robin jumped up avoiding the batarang entirely. "I know what happened, but you know something those people weren't my parents they were yours. The only thing I have against people like that are for taking away my father and my childhood."

Batman pinned his daughter against the wall, "You find this a joke," he snarled, "it's not! Scum out there like Joker kill people every day not caring who the person is or what might happen if they kill them."

"You know something?!" Robin said, "You didn't think about that when you made me kill Harley Quinn!"

Batman threw off his cowl, he had enough of this girl even if she was his daughter, "I'm not that person yet! And you are in my time under my rules, rules where we try to get scum out of Gotham not encourage it!" He throw his fist back. When suddenly a certain Scarlet Speedster came strolling in.

"Hey Bats, do you know where-" suddenly Flash saw Batman unmasked and his daughter he suddenly became quiet, "Robin's going to sleep tonight?"

Batman pulled his cowl back on and dropped his daughter of his grip, "She'll stay with me."

Batman didn't have to say anymore before Flash ran out of the room. Robin slowly started to get up and brush herself off, "Wait so I'm staying at Wayne manor? What are you going to tell the media?" she suddenly started to do a bad impression of her father, "Oh yeah the girl wearing the Robin costume is the Robin from the future and she's living with me cause I'm Batman."

Batman gave his infamous batglare, "You'll be my orphaned cousin from my mother's side as for clothing you'll wear some of Dicks now go get your things we are leaving soon."

Robin checked the time only 3:00, Dad must want to get back in time to check on work than go to work she thought. Robin sped into her room and grabbed the same black bag she came with. "Another day in paradise," she said to herself with a smile.

Wayne Manor 

"Yep another day in paradise," a young dark haired hero said as he dropped his book bag, "wonder if Bruce is here." Dick's eyes widened as he saw someone unfamiliar in the Wayne house. It was a thirteen year old girl wearing a black oversized sweat shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. Whoa she's pretty he thought to himself, probably one of Bruce's clients kids."

"Why hey there he said sitting down next to her on the couch, "you know I go fishing in the jungle sometimes and I caught a fish this big." Dick than put his arm around the girl, "so what's your name."

"Sister," Bruce growled taking his hand and throwing Dick's arms off of Joan's.

"Wait?! You're replacing me! If this is about becoming night-"

"I'm Bruce's blood daughter from the future, where I'm a robin I'm here to become a batgirl than go back to my time and save the Justice League."

"Isn't babs going to upset about that?" the boy asked looking at his foster father.

"We'll worry about that later, any way if the press ask you anything she's my orphaned cousin."

"Alrighty than, but it's not my fault if Barbra reveals your secret identity," the young Grayson said leaning back on the couch.

"So since we aren't really related you-" Dick started.

"You touch me I don't care who you are you'll be floating in space when I'm done with you, besides a relationship is pure trouble," Joan said flipping the channel so CSI..

"Yep you're defiantly Bruce's kid," Dick said.


End file.
